Phobia
by ShyDragonne
Summary: Naruto gets a scare while researching in the school library. This scroll: will it clear up his past? Or will it just make a mess? AUKakashiOC and NarutoOC.
1. A Scare

Hey hey hey I'm up in the hizzouse representin' Naruto! In case you cvan't tell, this particular story is Naruto in thesecond person. Hope ya like it.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Duh.

* * *

Phobia

So, you're on the internet, right? And you just happen to be cruising around, typing in random words, when you feel a cold gust of air slithering across your neck. A shadow falls over your computer. Like a trapped rabbit, you freeze, and time stops with you.

You're apparently in the library alone, and supposed to be working on some project for one teacher or another. Both library assistants are in the back, almost totally out of earshot. What can you do?

The world seems to go in slow-mo as a hand (you're too scared to actually look at it properly) brushes by your ear and presses the Enter key for the Google search engine. You vaguely remember that you were looking for some tidbit on Elizabeth Tudor. Several links appear as your mind continues to blank from fear.

Suddenly, the mysterious hand claps you on the shoulder and a disembodied voice says, "Hey, isn't this for Western Civ?" You jump three feet straight up, then breathe a sigh of relief; it's just Sakura. You can't hide the tremble in your voice, though, when you reply, "What? Oh- um, yeah, it is."

While you chit-chat about so-and-so's stupid project, there lingers a haunting thought in the back of your mind. Never mind, you think. Relax; you probably have alone-a-phobia or something.


	2. Damn that scroll!

Last time on Phobia: Naruto is at the library and gets a scare.

This chapter goes out to narutogirl14, rainsofblood, and freshgal.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but trust me, if I had thought of it first…BWAHAHAHA!

BTW, means scene description, setting, etc.; '' means thoughts when not in the first person; and > is telepathy.

On with the show!

* * *

(Naruto POV) 

Hehheh…I wasn't scared! Honest! Sakura's just a little crazy.

Okay, where was that book I was looking for? Something about some hag named Elizabeth? Hey- what's this?

(Normal)

Naruto pulled a dusty, motheaten scroll from one of the shelves. "History of the Village of Konoha, Among Other Things," he read. He unrolled it.

Some of the characters he didn't understand, but he was able to clearly read :

"The Kyuubi was most recently contained within the child _Uzamaki N._,

on the closure date of the first of March, 1989."

Naruto quickly rolled up the scroll and stuffed it in his backpack. Noone but him needed to see this.

"Watcha got there, Naruto?" Sasuke stepped out from behind a shelf. "Stealing from the library?" Naruto sweat dropped.

"Uh- Is that Kakashi-sensei I hear? Gotta go!"

* * *

Naruto stopped on the school lawn, which covered over 10 acres of land and was where the students ate their lunch. Unfortunately, it was lunchtime, and Naruto had forgotten his RAMEN. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO00000000000oooooooooo..." Naruto screamed. Hinata was right beside him and winced.

"Wh-wh-what's wr-wrong, Naru-ru-ruto?" she ventured.

Naruto playsobbed into her shoulder: "I f-forgot my ramen! Waaaah! Be a-a dear and run by Ichiraku for me. Please?' puppydogeyes

Hinata fainted. ('He called me DEAR.')

Naruto sighed. He sat down at the foot of a nearby palm (A/N: We're in Florida, baby!)and whipped out the scroll.

"Son of the Fourth Hokage (insert his name here),

Naruto's clan name was changed to ensure the

protection of his family, most of which, at the

time of this publication, was currently alive,

having survived the attack of the _Kyuubi_."

"I have a family!" Naruto nearly screamed aloud. Hinata by this time had revived and peeked shyly over his shoulder.

"Wh-whatcha lookin' at?" she ventured. He stuffed the scroll unceremoniously up his shirt.

"Gah! Uh, nothing?" he answered in a voice that screamed 'I'm-hiding-something-that-I-don't-want-anyone-to-know!'

Remember how I said that Naruto stuffed the scroll up his shirt? Well, that was really stupid of him, 'cause that's where his demon seal was. And just so you know, that was a, um, _demon scroll_.

* * *

KA-BOOOOOOOM! 

With no warning whatsoever, the Kyuubi took control of Naruto in order to protect itself and its Jinkuriichi. (A/N: Did I spell that right?)

clods of dirt, grass, and wood flying everywhere

people being struck down by said clods

When everything calmed down, the Kyuubi receded as quickly as it had come and left a very dazed Naruto in its place.

"What happened? Hinata!" Naruto knelt down beside her and realized that there was a shaft of wood about the size and length of a kunai embedded in her gut. He yanked it out before ripping off the bottom portion of her pant leg and forming a tourniquet around the wound. He hoisted her over of his shoulders and headed towards Principal/Hokage Tsunade's office.

* * *

in the courtyard under a stealth jutsu

Are you okay, Soleil?>

Ready to RUMBLE!>

Keep it down!>

Phooey, Pluie. You never let me have any fun. Besides, we're using telepathy. It's not like anyone can hear us.>

* * *

in a barren field, Orochimaru stands alone

"So they've finally arrived- all according to plan," he hissed.

* * *

I did it! By the way, soleil is French for sun and pluie is rain. Don't ask me how to say it; I'm taking Spanish classes.

-.-; Sorry about the long wait. I'm sure glad I didn't get any flames. This chappie is thanks to the contributions of:

**Wilddog14,**

**The Sakura Alchemist,**

**dreaming-freak,**

**Evil Ursula,**

and especially, **narutogirl14.**

Signing out.

Love, Rachel


End file.
